List of The Wiggles Videos
A complete list of every Wiggles VHS and DVD release. Australia All Wiggles DVDs and VHS have been distributed in Australia by the ABC (Australian Broadcasting Company), with the exception of The Wiggles Movie which was released by 20th Century Fox. The New Zealand editions have the same covers as the Australian ones. NOTE: All videos that were released on DVD and VHS on two different years are only listed at thier original year of release. DVDs and videos that were re-released in different packaging are only listed if the content on the DVD or VHS is different from the original. 1993 * Wiggle Time! (September 20) 1994 * Yummy Yummy (October 24) 1995 * Big Red Car (September 11) 1996 * Wake Up Jeff! (August 12) 1997 * Wiggledance! Live in Concert (June 9) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (October 13) * The Wiggles Movie (theatrical release) (December 18) 1998 * Wiggle Time! (1998 video) (April 13) * Yummy Yummy (1998 video) (Same as Wiggle Time) * The Wiggles Movie (video release) (VHS: June 20. Re-release: 2000. DVD: November 12, 2003) * Wiggledance! Live in Concert (re-release) * Toot Toot! (October 17) 1999 * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (May 19) * The Wiggly Big Show (October 2) * Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (re-release) * Toot Toot! (re-release) (November 8) 2000 * Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate (May 8) * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (July 25) * Wiggly TV 2001 * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party (June 19) * Yule Be Wiggling (October 16) 2002 * Yummy Yummy + Wiggle Time (double feature) (March 4) * Wiggly Safari (July 8) * Wiggle Bay (September 30) 2003 * Space Dancing! (March 17) * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (September 1) 2004 * Top of the Tots (March 10) * Cold Spaghetti Western (August 19) * Santa's Rockin'! (November 11) 2005 * Live Hot Potatoes! (March 3) * Sailing Around the World (Same as Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins) * TV Series 1 Collector's Box Set (November 17) 2006 * Here Comes the Big Red Car * Splish Splash Big Red Boat + It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (double feature) * Racing to the Rainbow 2007 * Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Getting Strong! * Pop Go The Wiggles! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party * TV Series 2 Collector's Box Set 2008 * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * TV Series 3 - Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Box Set * Sing a Song of Wiggles 2009 * The Wiggles Go Bananas! * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! * Hot Poppin' Popcorn * Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus 2010 * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * The Wiggles Show - The Pick of TV Series 4 * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - The Pick of TV Series 5 * Let's Eat! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas 2011 * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * Ukulele Baby! * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6 * Classic Collection double features (click link for full list) * It's Always Christmas With You 2012 * Surfer Jeff * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Celebration! 2013 * Taking Off! * Furry Tales * Pumpkin Face * Wiggly Favourites Double features (click link for full list) * Go Santa Go! 2014 * Apples and Bananas * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (new version) * Wiggle House * Wake Up Lachy! * Emma's Bowtiful Day 2015 * Rock & Roll Preschool * Anthony's Fruity Feast! * Emma! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! 2016 * Simon Says * Wiggle Town! * Fun, Fun, Fun! * Dial E For Emma * Dance Dance 2017 * Wiggle Around Australia * Lachy * Duets * Nursery Rhymes * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! 2018 * Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio * The Best of The Wiggles * The Emma! & Lachy! Show * The Wiggles Reunion Show (iTunes Exclusive) * Wiggle Pop! * Nursery Rhymes 2 America and Canada In 1999, Lyrick Studios was given distribution rights to release Wiggles videos for the first time outside of Australia. In 2001, Lyrick was sold to HiT Entertainment, and they continued releasing VHS and DVDs for 6 years, usually being only a few months behind ABC's releases in Australia, with several releases actually being released in the US first. In late 2007, however, distribution rights carried over to Warner Home Video, but HiT Entertainment continued to release Wiggles videos in the UK until 2013. In late 2011, distribution rights carried over to nCircle Entertainment, who's releases varied in when they came out, ranging from a couple of months later to almost a year compared to Australian releases. In 2016, Wiggles DVDs were distributed by Kaboom! Entertainment. On September 6th 2016, the Wiggles and ABC announced that ABC now has global rights over the Wiggles' catalogue, including DVD's. This means that ABC will now distribute DVD's in America and Canada, although they may release them through another company. Starting in October 2017, The Wiggles DVD's will be distributed by Kino Lorber, starting with the re-release of Go Santa Go!, which will release on October 11, 2017 and never before released in the US, Duets, which will release on October 24, 2017 as well as Emma!. Generally, Canada receives videos that are similar to the US version. However, the Canadian releases can greatly differ from American releases (the Wiggly Play Time DVD is a good example of this). NOTE: All videos that were released on DVD and VHS on two different years are only listed at their original year of release. DVDs and videos that were re-released in different packaging are only listed if the content on the DVD or VHS is different from the original. 1999 NOTE: These videos were released by Lyrick at the same time, so the order can vary. * Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * Yummy Yummy (1998 video) 2000 * Wake Up Jeff! * Toot Toot! * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 2001 * Dance Party * Wiggly Play Time * Yule Be Wiggling 2002 * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party * Wiggly Safari 2003 * Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie * Wiggle Bay * Space Dancing! 2004 * Top of the Tots * Cold Spaghetti Western * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Santa's Rockin'! 2005 * Live Hot Potatoes! * Lights, Camera, Action! * Wiggle and Dance Pack (3-pack) * The Wiggles Show (rental double feature) * Sailing Around The World * Holiday 3-Pack 2006 * Here Comes The Big Red Car * Wiggly, Giggly Adventures! (rental double feature) * Wiggle Around The Clock * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * Wiggledancing! Live in the USA 2007 * Racing to the Rainbow * Wiggly, Giggly Adventures! (3-pack) * A Wiggle-Tastic Collection (3-pack) * Getting Strong! 2008 * Pop Go The Wiggles! * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Sing a Song of Wiggles 2009 * The Wiggles Present: Dorothy the Dinosaur * The Wiggles Go Bananas! * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! 2010 * Hot Poppin' Popcorn * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 version) 2011 * Let's Eat! * Ukulele Baby! * It's Always Christmas With You! * 3-DVD Pack! 2012 * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Celebration! 2013 * Surfer Jeff * Taking Off! * Wiggly Halloween 2014 * Furry Tales * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2013 version) * Apples & Bananas * Go Santa Go! 2015 * Wiggle House 2016 * Rock & Roll Preschool * Wiggle Town! 2017 * Duets * Emma! 2918 * The Best of The Wiggles * The Wiggles Reunion Show (iTunes Exclusive) * The Emma! & Lachy! Show * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! United Kingdom In 1999, Disney was given distribution rights to release 5 Wiggles videos in the UK. 4 videos were released in 1999, and one in 2000. After this, The Wiggles didn't see any more releases there until 2005 when HiT Entertainment began distributing more. When HiT began releasing these they were out of order, and with plenty of videos never even getting a UK release at all. NOTE: Order of HiT Entertainment era releases based on dates given at cinemaparadiso.co.uk 1999 * Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * Yummy Yummy (1998 video) * Big Red Car * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 2000 * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Live in Concert 2005 * Toot Toot! + Yummy Yummy (double feature) * Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie + Wiggle Time (double feature) * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party + It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (double feature) * Yule Be Wiggling + Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (double feature) 2006 * Top of the Tots * Wiggly Safari * Santa's Rockin'! 2007 * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Splish Splash Big Red Boat + Wiggle Bay (double feature) * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Racing to the Rainbow 2008 * Space Dancing! * Here Comes the Big Red Car * Live Hot Potatoes! * Pop Go The Wiggles! 2009 * The Wiggles Go Bananas! * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! 2010 * Sing a Song of Wiggles * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Getting Strong! * Hot Poppin' Popcorn * The Wiggles' Triple Pack! 2011 * Ukulele Baby! * Let's Eat! * Wiggly Christmas Pack (3-pack) 2012 * Wiggle Pack (3-pack) Non-Released Videos In Australia, two of the Wiggles' concert specials were never released on video. They are The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland from 1998 and The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert from 2011. Category:Wiggly Topics